fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
John "Soap" Mactavish
=John "Soap" MacTavish= From the Call of Duty Wiki :"Right. What the hell of a kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?" :— John Price's first words to Soap MacTavish, in "F.N.G." John "Soap" MacTavish is a main protagonist in the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as a Sergeant serving as the team's sniper and demolitions expert, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a Captain and commanding officer of Gary Sanderson (the main playable character of Modern Warfare 2), and is considered to be the general protagonist in the Modern Warfare series. He plays a major role during the Ultranationalist crisis, a newcomer to the British SAS and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Players assume the role of Soap in Modern Warfare as well as others. He is present as a NPC in Modern Warfare 2, except the last three levels of the game where the player retakes his role. Soap is the apparent field commander of Task Force 141. Biography S.A.S. Career Soap, sometime during the events leading up to Modern Warfare 2."Soap" begins his SAS career hours before the six-day global war begins. Initially, Soap started out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are usually demoted to Trooper (However, they still retain their rank and the level of pay the previously received the rank of trooper is only given to show that all the new recruits are equal). Whilst in the SAS's training camp in Credenhill, UK, Soap recieved a quick training session in weapons and techniques by a fellow SAS member Gaz, before being introduced to Captain Price and the rest of Bravo Team. After passing the C.Q.B. test (Close Quarters Battle, Intended to be reminiscent of the real SAS "Killing Houses"), Soap is briefed on the mission to infiltrate and assault a cargo ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Soap barely escapes with his life. In the process of escaping the doomed vessel, Soap was forced to leap for the ramp of the team's helicopter, just as it was beginning to fly away. However, he lost his grip, and mere seconds before he was bound to fall off the vehicle, is rescued by Captain Price. Upon completing the mission, Soap, Captain Price and Gaz travel to Caucasus Mountains in Russia to extract the informant who supplied them with the intelligence for the cargo ship, a man codenamed Nikolai. Working in close conjunction with Russian government Loyalists led by Sergeant Kamarov, they successfully locate and extract Nikolai from the battle zone, though their helicopter is shot down by Ultranationalist anti-aircraft missile fire. Bravo Team, Nikolai and another SAS operator are forced to fight their way through enemy lines, before being provided with support from an AC-130 Spectre Gunship, call-signed "Wildfire." They are extracted by helicopter under cover of heavy air support from Wildfire. Soap's next mission with Bravo Team would take him to Azerbaijan, clearing through an abandoned village in search of Khaled Al-Asad. Upon locating him, Soap witnessed Al-Asad's interrogation and execution at the hands of Captain Price, learning that Imran Zakhaev had been Al-Asad's weapons supplier. The next day, it appears Soap was designated the team's support man, being equipped with both an M249 and M21 sniper rifle. He was placed in charge of covering the team's retreat with the Minigun from a downed Black Hawk (destroying several Ultranationalist Helicopters in the process) and detonating the explosive charges placed at Phase Line Bravo. Afterwards, he was the point man when the squad had to backtrack to the lower part of the village due to heavy coverage of Anti Aircraft weapons in the vicinity. Following this, Soap and the rest of Bravo Team were extracted by US Marines led by Sergeant Griggs. MacTavish's final mission in the Russian civil war saw him infiltrating Russia as part of the joint task force of US Marines and SAS operators in order to eliminate Imran Zakhaev's nuclear capability. After grouping with US forces, Soap and his allies proceeded to enter a Ultranationalist outpost and secure it, as part of plan to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev. The following day, a convoy arrives in the outpost, led by Victor himself. Bravo Team, disguised as Russian guards, allow Victor to enter the facility, though quickly reveal their true intentions and attack his forces. During the battle that followed, Soap and Griggs provided sniper support for the rest of the team from a high tower. However, a jeep crashes into one of the legs of the tower, sending it tumbling to the ground. Stunned, Soap was unable to take down Victor before he could get away. After chasing him through a small village, and a five story building, Soap and the rest of the team corner Victor. Unwilling to betray his father's secrets, Victor commits suicide before Soap could take away his weapon. Angered at his son's death, Zakhaev threatened to launch Nuclear missiles at the East Coast of America if Price did not withdraw from Russia. In order to handicap Zakhaev's nuclear threat, Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs, and several other SAS members parachuted into the Altay Mountains in order to reach his launch facility. However, their mission was delayed by Grigg's separation and capture at enemy hands. After eventually locating and recovering him, Soap planted a set of C4 on a power towers, destroying the electricity supply to the facility. Following this, the team regrouped with US sniping forces before witnessing a double nuclear missile launch at Zakhaev's hands. Entering the facility, the team furiously fought against time to reach the launch control center, and eventually deactivated the missiles. However, the team were unable to prevent Zakhaev's escape, and he managed to depart the facility before anything could be done. The group then attempted to escape, with Soap provided all-around covering fire for their jeep as they made their way to the extraction site. However, Zakhaev's Mi-24 Hind damaged the bridge, forcing Soap and his companions to fight their way on foot. Fighting fiercely at the bridge in a massive penultimate battle, Soap was thrown to the floor and severely injured by an exploding tanker. He was pulled into cover by SSgt. Griggs, moments before Griggs himself was killed, and watches helplessly as Imran Zakhaev and his bodyguards execute Gaz and two other SAS operatives. Just as all hope seems lost, a Loyalist Mi-28 gunship destroys the Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, forcing Zakhaev and his henchmen to turn away from Soap and open fire on the helicopter. A heavily wounded John Price slid Soap his M1911 pistol, which enabled him to personally kill Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. Moments later, Loyalist forces flood the scene and Kamarov comes to Soap's aid, placing him onto a stretcher, assuring him that he will be alright. Soap passes out during the middle of extraction, though survives his wounds alongside Price. Task Force 141 At some point during the five years after the events of the civil war, MacTavish was promoted to the rank of Captain, and was also recruited into the elite Task Force 141, comprised only of the best, and most experienced soldiers. By 2016, MacTavish had become the task force's field commander, and worked alongside Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Later, MacTavish and Sanderson were sent to infiltrate a Russian airbaseto recover an ACS module within the Tian Shan mountain range in Kazakhstan. They recovered the module, though were forced to escape on snowmobiles after they were compromised by Major Petrov and his forces. Shortly after the mission, MacTavish led Task Force 141 into Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, to capture Rojas, who had supplied the Russian terrorist Vladimir Makarov with his arms during his assault on Zakhaev International Airport. However, they only managed to learn from Rojas, that Makarov has a strong hatred for Prisoner 627 in a Russian gulag. The task force was then swarmed by the Brazilian Militia, though are then saved by Nikolai, who had fought alongside Soap during the events of Second Russian Civil War. Shortly after being extracted from South America, MacTavish and Task Force 141 initiated a two-stage operation. The first stage being to secure a modified oil platform in order to disable SAM sites on the platform, and the second phase to infiltrate the prison itself. After infiltrating the prison, MacTavish led his troops through the Russian gulag, and eventually reach Prisoner 627, who turns out to be none other than Captain Price. Although Price is at first hostile towards Roach, he rejoins after recognizing Soap and the squad manages to extract (via SPIE rig) from the area. During this time, MacTavish returns John Price's M1911 pistol he used to kill Imran Zakhaev five years earlier. During the events of "Contingency", MacTavish facilitates Price's infiltration inside a submarine by providing Predator drone support. After the events of the nuclear launch, Task Force 141 was split up to go investigate two locations, with Price and MacTavish investigating an arms deal in Afghanistan, while Ghost and Sanderson and the bulk of the task force investigate one of Makarov's safehouses in Russia. Price and MacTavish are attacked by Shepherd's men and attempt to warn Ghost and Sanderson, only to be late in the process. Soap and Price manage to escape the arms deal with the help of Nikolai while getting some intelligence from Makarov, focusing on killing Shepherd. The duo then pursues Shepherd through Afghanistan, where they eventually corner him and attempt to kill him. However, as MacTavish attempts to stab Shepherd, the latter disarms Soap, knocks him to the ground and impales him with a knife. Before Shepherd can execute MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd and engages him in a long hand-to-hand fight, with Shepherd eventually gaining the upper hand. However Soap, now awake takes out the knife in his chest and throws it at Shepherd, killing the general. Price then comes to Soap's aid and the two are evacuated by Nikolai, who arrives in a MH-6 Little Bird. During the course of Shepherd's betrayal, Soap and Price are labeled as international fugitives, and are on the run at the end of the game. Locations Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SAS (Sergeant and Designated Marksman) *Credenhill, UK - Began SAS training. *The Bering Strait - Participates in the assault on a cargo ship as part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Caucasus Mountains - Assaults a village and took part in the rescue of SAS informant Nikolai. *Western Russia - Helicopter crash en-route to Nikolai's base, eventually extracted. *Azerbaijan - Secures Al-Asad's safehouse and evacuates. *Southern Russia - Chases after Victor Zakhaev in joint SAS-Force Recon operation. *Altay Mountains - Stops missiles in joint SAS-Force Recon operation and kills Imran Zakhaev. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 (Captain and Field Commander) *Tian Shan Mountain, Kazakhstan - Assaults a base with Gary "Roach" Sanderson to recover an ACS module. *Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - Interrogates Rojas' assistant and Captures Alejandro Rojas a.k.a. "Alex the Red". *Vikorevka 36 Oil Platform, Russia - Secures an oil rig. Phase one of Prisoner Extraction operation. *Petropavlovsk, Russia - Led TF141 in the rescue of Prisoner #627 (Captain Price) during the assault on a Russian gulag. Phase two of Prisoner Extraction operation. *Kandahar, Afghanistan - Escapes General Shepherd's and Makarov's men from the boneyard with Captain Price. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan - Tracks down and kills General Shepherd with Captain Price. *Shepherd's submarine - Task Force 141 Mission briefing Known For *Deactivating the missiles that would have destroyed the Eastern Coast of The United States of America. *Personally killing Imran Zakhaev. *Captain and field commander of Task Force 141. *Saving Gary "Roach" Sanderson's life twice. *Taking down Alejandro Rojas. *Personally killing General Shepherd. *Helped captured Khaled Al-Asad. *His mohawk and Scottish accent. Quotes :"Ghost, our driver is dead. We're on foot, meet us at the Hotel Rio. ''" :— MacTavish to Ghost, after Rojas' Assistant shot the driver of the car. :"''Nikolai! We're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia!" :— Soap talking to Nikolai at the beginning of "The Hornet's Nest". :"Roach is down!" :— Soap, if Sanderson dies in "The Gulag". :"Ghost, we got a situation here...GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" :— Soap, when Rojas' assistant opens fire on the car the squad is driving in. :"Too right, mate. Now in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. Nobody's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach." :— Soap in the cutscene before "Takedown". :"I know a guy. Let's find a pay phone - they still exist?" :— Captain MacTavish in the briefing of "The Hornet's Nest". :"Ok move upstairs. Control - we're advancing to Dock Two" :— Captain MacTavish after they cleared a room on the oil platform. :"Negative. They've stopped twice already - no sign of him." :— Captain MacTavish at the beginning of "Takedown". :"Place is filled with living casualties of the last war... which I swear I thought we'd won." :— Soap, in the cutscene before "The Gulag". :"This belongs to you, sir." :— Soap giving back the M1911 he received on the bridge to Captain Price in "The Gulag". :"It's good to have you back old man." :— Soap to Captain Price in "Contingency". :"We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand." :— Soap, in the cutscene before "Just Like Old Times". :"Break's over, Roach. Let's go." :— Soap to Roach in "Cliffhanger". :"Oi Numpty! Watch your fire." :— Soap, if you shoot him by accident.